Human interface devices allow humans to interact with computer systems and devices to carry out various tasks. Traditional human interface devices such as the ubiquitous mouse and keyboard are still commonly used, but are now being replaced or supplemented with more advanced human interface devices that aim to make human and computer interaction more natural for users. One such human interface device that has experienced significant growth in popularity over the last several years, due in large part to the surge of smartphone devices, is the multi-touch touchscreen. Multi-touch touchscreens allow single and multiple touch inputs, including gestures that are often more intuitive and thus easier to learn, particularly for children and elderly users.
A new trend is emerging in human interface device technologies in which a user and the human interface device are no longer required to physically interact. Voice recognition technology is one area that has greatly improved in recent years and allows a user to provide complex inputs using natural spoken language. Other human interface devices utilize cameras with gesture recognition functionality that allows a user to perform gestures in space without having to physically interact with a human interface device. KINECT, available from MICROSOFT CORPORATION, is one such device.